


A Soul as Sweet as Blood-Red Jam

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It slips out. It just – slips out, and it takes half a second before Steve realizes what he’s said, and then he wants to die.</i>
</p>
<p>Or: Steve's daddy kink comes out to play while he's in bed with Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul as Sweet as Blood-Red Jam

**Author's Note:**

> So [this post](http://pringlesaremydivision.tumblr.com/post/101969656783) came up on my dash a while back, and my immediate response was HELL YES. But then after some discussion with my beautiful, endlessly patient cheerleader [Misa](http://misa-nthropy.tumblr.com/), I decided - I think Steve would be the one with the daddy kink.
> 
> And then this happened.
> 
> I am trash; I regret nothing.
> 
> Title from Lana del Rey's 'Off to the Races'.

It slips out. It just – slips out, and it takes half a second before Steve realizes what he’s said, and then he wants to die.

Bucky stills and Steve can feel his heartbeat in his throat, in his dick, behind his eyes, and he can barely fucking breathe it’s pounding so hard. Bucky stills, and for the space of a breath, he’s silent, and Steve trembles, expecting the worst.

But then there’s a low, rumbling moan from behind him, and a callused hand rubbing gentle on his neck, sweep of fingertips so soft Steve could cry. There’s a shift, Bucky’s cock pressing deeper, and then Bucky’s breath hot on the shell of his ear, rough and ragged.

“Say that again, baby,” he rasps, and Steve can’t fuckin’ help it, he shoots untouched all over the bedspread, whimpering and trembling, stars flashing bright at the corners of his vision.

Bucky chuckles, low and dirty, and snaps his hips against Steve’s ass. Straightening up, not giving Steve a moment to recover, he pulls Steve up with him until Steve’s sitting on his lap, still impaled on Bucky’s dick, Steve’s back to Bucky’s fevered chest. Steve gasps at the change in position, at the way it brushes Bucky’s cock over his prostate, and it’s too much, god, it’s too much, and then Bucky’s _talking_ again.

“So good for me, aren’t you, baby?” His words are punctuated by little thrusts upwards, tiny jerks that do nothing but tease, and Steve’s a fucking mess already, this isn’t helping. Bucky wraps one arm around Steve’s chest and holds him close, rubs at the mess on his stomach with the other, fingers swirling aimlessly, rubbing the come into Steve’s skin. “Take me so good like this, such a sweet boy.”

Steve shudders at the words, his cock rising to attention again already, and tips his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder, one hand reaching back to fist into Bucky’s hair. Bucky mouths at Steve’s neck, scrapes teeth gently over the soft skin there. He moves the hand from Steve’s stomach up to a nipple, pinching it gently, sending sparks down Steve’s spine.

“Yeah, baby doll, that’s it, I know how much you need it,” Bucky murmurs in his ear, metal hand pressed light against Steve’s throat, just enough for a little bit of pressure. “Gonna give it to you, gonna take such good care of you, Stevie, baby, my good boy. Such a good boy.”

Steve keens, flushed with the praise, and tightens his grip on Bucky’s arm, feeling skin-warmed metal under his fingertips. “Please,” he whispers, and he knows he just came but he does need it, needs it again, _needs it_ , but -

“Please what, baby boy?” Bucky asks, and _oh fuck, oh god._

Steve’s face burns bright and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He tries to lower his head, tries to get away, shame burning through him like fire, but Bucky holds tight, arms like a fucking vise, too strong for even Steve to struggle away from right now.

“Shh, shh,” Bucky soothes, pressing kisses against Steve’s shoulder. “Ain’t nothin’ to be embarrassed by, sweetheart. I just wanna hear it. Wanna hear you say it. You can do that for me, can’t you, baby?”

The thrill of the humiliation is almost as strong as Steve’s arousal, wires crossing and sparking in his brain, and his mouth is dry but his dick is wet when he finally chokes out “please – Daddy, please – need you to touch me -” and Bucky’s moan in his ear is like music.

“Oh, honey,” Bucky rumbles, and Steve can feel him shudder from behind, and the knowledge that this is getting to Bucky is more than he can take. “Oh, baby doll, how am I supposed to tell you no when you ask me so sweet like that?” Keeping his metal hand pressed against the base of Steve’s throat, he brings the other hand lower, loosely cupping Steve’s cock, and Steve can’t help the whine that comes out of his mouth, too far gone to even care how desperate he sounds. Bucky lets out a little hum, circles his hand around Steve and starts jacking him slowly, in time with his thrusts.

“You’re greedy though, aint’cha, Stevie boy? Already came once and you’re already begging to come again, and I haven’t even gotten mine yet.” Bucky nips at Steve’s neck. “I don’t know – I don’t think a greedy boy like you deserves it, do you?” He pulls his hand away from Steve’s cock, and Steve nearly sobs at the loss.

“Hush,” Bucky croons, running his fingers through Steve’s disheveled hair. “Hush, baby. Gonna give you what you need, you know I always do. Always gonna take care of you, can’t resist that sweet face of yours. But first,” he says, and eases slowly out of Steve, and this time Steve does cry, just a little, frustrated tears spilling down his cheeks, “oh, first, you’re gonna sit on Daddy’s cock and ride me 'til I fill you right up, how’s that sound?”

Steve knuckles at his eyes, trying to wipe away the wetness, and feels shame and lust swoop together in his chest until he’s nearly choking with it. Bucky settles himself on his back and beckons Steve closer, crooking two fingers at him until Steve’s hovering over him, faces inches apart, close enough to kiss. “C’mon, sweetheart,” he murmurs, buzz of his words enough to make Steve’s lips tingle. “Climb up and bounce on my dick, baby boy, I know you want to. So beautiful, Stevie baby, look so damn pretty like this. Wanna see you on top of me, feel you all around me, wanna see you ride me until you can’t take it any more.”

Steve shudders, full-body, and it’s a minute before he can even get his thoughts in order enough to be able to move. He’s so overwhelmed, strung so tight, and it feels so goddamn _good_ to have Bucky here, taking care of him, _understanding_ him, that he thinks he might start crying again, might just start and never be able to stop. But Bucky tugs at his thigh, and the touch snaps him out of his head, back into the room where Bucky’s spread out on the sheets, waiting.

Steve swings a leg over Bucky’s hips until he’s straddling him, blunt wet head of Bucky’s dick nudging against his hole, making him gasp. Steve reaches behind himself, steadies Bucky’s dick with one hand, and slowly sinks down, groaning at the renewed stretch. Beneath him, Bucky clenches and unclenches his fists, bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes hot and dark.

“That’s it, pretty baby,” Bucky says, gripping Steve’s hips when he bottoms out, shuddering and shaking. “Oh, sweetheart, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Wanted me inside you again, filling you up? You just can’t get enough, can you, Stevie? Just gotta have it all the time.” His voice is rough and soothing at the same time, warm and just a little bit dangerous, and it washes over Steve, heating him from the inside out.

When Steve doesn’t answer, Bucky runs the pad of his thumb over one nipple, then twists, gently, making Steve cry out. “Asked you a question, doll. And ain’t you supposed to be doin’ something, not just sitting there lookin’ pretty?” He smiles wolfishly. “Although you _do_ look awful pretty, baby, all flushed and dripping for me.” He swipes a finger through the pre-come pooling at the head of Steve’s dick, as if to prove his point, and chuckles when Steve cries out again, high and desperate. Bucky pops his finger into his mouth and smiles around it, laves his sweet pink tongue around the tip, little swirls and flickers just like when he's sucking Steve's dick, and god, _why isn't he sucking Steve's dick._

“Can’t – oh, god, Buck,” Steve stutters, raising himself up and then sinking back down again on Bucky’s cock, throwing his head back as he works up a rhythm that has his dick slapping against his belly, leaving sticky trails against his skin. “Want you always, feel so good inside me, so fucking good, oh _god.”_ He’s so fucking close he can feel it at the base of his spine, coiling and ready to snap, and it’s making him lose all control. “Wanna be good for you, please, please come inside me, Bucky, want you to come.”

Bucky grins up at him and shakes his head. “Now come on, sugar. You gotta work harder than that for it.” He grabs Steve’s cheeks and squeezes roughly before drifting down to circle around his hole, tracing along the puffy edge where his cock is splitting Steve open. Steve _whimpers_. “Gotta ask me nicer than that, baby. Ask me sweet, like I know you want to.”

Steve groans, long and low, and drops his head down, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder, his face burning, feeling the flush all the way to his ears. “You’re killin’ me, Buck, damn it – can’t – I can’t -”

He feels Bucky slip the edge of his thumb into his hole, just enough to stretch him more, and that’s enough to send him over the edge into a babbling frenzy, too crazed to even care what comes out of his mouth. “God, Daddy, please, _fuck me_ , fill me up, make me take it, give it to me, Daddy, please, _please,_ fuck, please.”

Bucky hisses in his ear and before Steve can even register the movement, he’s on his back, knees pressed against his chest, and Bucky’s pounding into him, each thrust so hard it shakes the bed beneath them. Above him, Bucky's face is beautiful, eyes bright and smile reckless, looking so much like the boy Steve first fell in love with, all those years ago. Steve's breath catches in his chest and it has nothing to do with the strength of Bucky's thrusts. He sobs out something that might be Bucky's name, but most likely is just helpless, wanton noises.

Judging from Bucky's gasp, though, he gets the point. Pressing Steve further in on himself, so he's nearly bent in half, Bucky envelops Steve as best he can with his body and kisses him soft, so soft, completely at odds with the rough fucking he's giving him. “Oh, Stevie, baby, that’s it,” he groans against Steve's mouth, metal fingers tangling in Steve's hair, “that’s right, honey, you feel so good, love you so much,” and Bucky’s rhythm goes erratic, “oh, baby, baby, baby, gonna come, you’re gonna make me come, that’s it,” and his mouth goes slack as he throws his head back and _pulses_ inside Steve, thrusting one last time before collapsing against Steve’s chest.

Steve pulls in a shuddering breath, clutches at Bucky's back with a grip that's probably leaving bruises on his sweat-slick skin. He's so close, so fucking close, but he's not gonna come until Da – _Bucky_ lets him, not if he can help it. He looks down at Bucky's messy hair, paws at it ineffectively, weakly, tiny pleading gestures that make Bucky snort against his skin.

“That's all you can manage, huh, baby?” Bucky says, rubbing the tip of his nose against Steve's sternum, biting gently at the swell of one pec, then another, matching teeth marks that'll fade far too soon for either of their liking. Slowly, so slowly, he pulls out of Steve, and Steve can't help but choke out a sob at the empty feeling. “God, you need it so bad, don't you? Can't even think straight without me inside you.” He presses warm kisses against Steve's stomach, heading south along the trail of hair that leads straight to Steve's leaking dick. “Want me to finger you while I suck you off, sweetheart? You're so full, so slick with me, got me fuckin' dripping out of you, gonna make the slide of my fingers real easy into your gorgeous ass. You want that, baby boy?”

Steve goes all in, because god almighty, does he want that. He looks Bucky straight in the eye, bites back a grin, and says “god, yes, please, Daddy. Suck me, swallow me down, make me come.” He bats his eyelashes, then moans near loud enough to shake the damn walls when Bucky swoops down, taking his cock to the root in one swift move. “Fuuuck,” he gasps, “ah, god, Buck, that's it, yeah.” The barest suggestion of pressure against his swollen hole is nearly enough to tip him over the edge, and when Bucky thrusts two fingers in and crooks them upwards while swallowing around the head of his cock, that's it, Steve's done for. He holds Bucky's head down, groaning as he shoots down Bucky's throat. Bucky swallows and swallows, taking it all, and Steve doesn't often feel lightheaded like he used to but he sure as hell feels it now.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky coughs, pulling off Steve's dick and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Goddamn. God _damn.”_

Steve laughs weakly, tugging Bucky up for a lazy, sloppy kiss. “Stole my line. Christ.” He yawns, suddenly too exhausted to even get up and clean off. He blinks up at Bucky. “Nap?”

“Ain't you somethin',” Bucky replies. “Say the shit you say and then turn into this sweet, innocent little fucker once you get what you want. You're one kinky son of a bitch, Rogers,” Bucky says, pulling Steve close as he settles the blanket over them both. “Yeah, nap.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Steve murmurs, but there's no heat in it. He's half-asleep already, warm and content in the cradle of Bucky's arms. “You liked it s'much as I did, don't lie.”

Bucky chuckles quietly and buries his face in Steve's neck, pressing small, sweet kisses against his skin. “Yeah, but me bein' kinky is nothin' new. You, though.”

Steve yawns, burrows closer, tucking his head under Bucky's chin. “Ain't new. Just louder.” He hums, a low, content noise. “Used to think about rilin' you up so hard you'd bend me over and take your belt to my ass.” At Bucky's surprised intake of breath, Steve laughs. “Never could get you mad enough at me, though.”

“Never,” Bucky agrees, brushing Steve's hair back softly, kissing his forehead, his eyes, the tip of his nose. “Missed out on a lot, I guess, waitin' 70 years to do this.” There's the barest hint of sadness in his voice, and Steve opens his eyes, looks at him in the gloomy half-light of the late afternoon.

“Maybe. But we're here now, 'n that's pretty good, yeah?”

Bucky smiles, small but genuine, and it reaches his eyes. “More'n good. Go to sleep.” He pauses, then whispers, “baby.”

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuckin' hate you.”

“You too, Stevie. You too.”

 


End file.
